Return of the Revenge of the Black Arms--AGAIN!
by joshuasumter951
Summary: The Black Arms are back and they're invading worlds of your favorite characters and franchises. Joshua Sumter thought it had something to do with Shadow the Hedgehog. With the Blue Typhoon as their ship, Joshua and his cartoon all-star crew began their epic space odyssey to stop the Black Arms before they harness the power of the mysterious Black Hole for their newest plan.
1. Prologue & Part 1

**Prologue**

Our story begins in a peaceful day. Well, mostly peaceful...but it was the day that the Black Arms—a race of alien marauders—invaded Sonic's world long ago.

Fortunately, they were stopped by the one, the only, the real hero: Shadow the Hedgehog! The black hedgehog faced many challenges and choices. But in the end, he saved the world from an alien destruction.

But in another time, another place...

A THIRD Black Comet had arrived in our universe, bearing more and more Black Arms. Even Black Death had resurrected from his previous defeat.

All these questions still remained. Who will stop these alien invaders? Will the Black Arms take over our universe? And what is their newest plan?

Well, 'gather around, friends, and let us tell you the story...

...the story of how a young man and his crew of toons and heroes from multiple worlds had come together to fought against the Black Arms!

The story of one science-fiction epic adventure filled with action, romance, excitement, comedy, movie parodying, mystery, and fan-service (LOTS and lots of fan-service)...

* * *

 _Joshua Sumter presents...  
In the tradition of Channel Awesome's 4th year Anniversary special, **To Boldly Flee**..._

 _ **The Return of the Revenge of the Black Arms [AGAIN!]**_

 _ **Starring...**  
Joshua Sumter as himself  
Sonic the Hedgehog  
Mega Man  
Dipper and Mabel Pines  
Ed  
_ _Edd (Double D)  
Eddy  
_ _Billy  
Mandy  
Grim_

 _ **Also starring...**  
Mike  
Zoey  
Cameron  
Space Dandy  
QT  
Meow  
Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV with Ein the dog  
Wander  
Sylvia  
Starfire  
Velma Dinkley_

 ** _Featuring...  
_** _Shadow the Hedgehog  
Ventus  
Vanellope Von Schweetz_

 _And a host of others._

* * *

 **Gravity Falls, Oregon - From the world of _Gravity Falls_...**

In the parking lot in the Gravity Falls superstore was a cart (with roof) with the Pines twins. In the cart was Dipper Pines and his sister, Mabel, sitting in a waiting state.

Suddenly, the sound of alien sounds is heard, Dipper lifts his head as he continues to listen to the sound coming from the satellite.  
Mabel began to look around and asked "What was that?"

Dipper replied, "I don't know. But whatever it was, we need to return home and find out!"

"How?"

"With the help from our _dimensional_ friends...," Dipper answered.

Mabel nods and Dipper begins to drive their way to the Mystery Shack. Whatever Dipper and Mabel discovered, they needed to get home to talk to their 'friends'.

* * *

 **South Carolina - Our universe (aka The Real World)...**

Meanwhile, in South Carolina, in his home, Joshua Sumter woke up. He yawned as he got up with a happy, relaxed look on his face.

 _Joshua's Log: Stardate...um...never mind._

 _It's been some time since our crossover adventures*. We won...and I never felt so alive. With all the bad guys defeated, the worlds saved, etc., etc. and I get to relax for my perfect 'me-time'. The heroes from multiple worlds returned to their proper homes. And with that, life goes on. Just another day in the life of yours truly. It's a good feeling that I've sometimes get used to._

 ** _*The Project X Zone Movie_** _&_ ** _The Project X Zone Movie 2: Fate of Many Worlds_**

When Joshua got dressed, he soon got on his bed and began reading some books. He then heard a knock at his door. He stood up, walked over to the door, and opened it to show a man in a G.U.N. uniform.

"Mr. Joshua Sumter?" the G.U.N. soldier asked.

"Yeah?" Joshua replied, uncertainly.

"You're under the protection of G.U.N.," the man answered.

"What? WHAT FOR?!" Joshua half-yelled with a shocked look on his face.

The man told Joshua that he worked for the Guardian Units of Nations (G.U.N.). Under Commander Tower's orders, they were told that a mysterious THIRD Black Comet had come. That means the alien race known as Black Arms, had returned. So they tried to repel the invasion at any cost - by any means necessary.

To prove he was telling the truth, the man told Joshua to turn the TV on, revealing the secondary hive-mind of the Black Arms, Black Death, appearing on the News station.

"Attention, you inferior humans," Black Death began to broadcast on TV, "The time has come for the Black Arms to rise once again! We will seize control of the planet and soon everything else!"

* * *

 **Around the world...**

From Japan, to France, to London, to Egypt, to China, the broadcast appeared on all the electronic screens as Black Death continued, "You humans are powerless against us! Remember this well, earthlings! There will no peace on your planets as long as we are around! This day belonged to the BLACK ARMS! No one can stop us!"

Black Death then added, "...not even the traitorous black hedgehog, Shadow. And that goes for the other worlds we are about to conquer and even that so-called inferior young human, Joshua Sumter"

As the broadcast ended, Joshua sighed. "Great. Now I know how Linkara deals with this stuff!"

* * *

 **Gravity Falls, Oregon...**

Dipper and Mabel returned to the Mystery Shack and sits onto one of their beds and opened the laptop and then open up three screens.

"Emergency meeting, guys, Emergency meeting!" Dipper said, looking shocked, "Somebody wake up Sonic."

Three windows opened up—one had Sonic the Hedgehog, rubbing his eyes tiredly, obviously just waking up for he was also on his hammock, the other is Rock (aka Mega Man) at Light Labs, and the last one is Double D in his room at his home at the cul-de-sac.

"This is an emergency meeting of the Space Research Committee." Dipper said, "Roll call!"

Mabel, however, repeated loudly, "This is an emergency meeting of the Space Research committee. Roll call."

"Mega Man present," said the Blue Bomber.

"Double D, present!" Edd said, enthusiastically.

"Sonic?" Dipper asked, looking at his screen

Sonic yawned, obviously not happy about being woken up, and said, "Ready to get you."

"Then let this meeting commence" Dipper exclaimed before pumping his fist into the air, "Astro Semper Fidelis!"

Mega Man, Double D, even Mabel, both raise their hands, said in unison "Fidelis!"

Sonic, still a bit tired, mumbled, "Yeah...what they said."

Dipper clears his throat and said, "Alright, we started this committee with only one goal in mind."

"To get RICH." Sonic said, a grin appearing on his face.

"No." Dipper replied, deadpanned, "To boldly find what no one has found before!"

"And also get rich often," Sonic added.

Dipper rolls his eyes and then asked, "And for all the time they spent every night, what have they encountered?"

Sonic thought for a second and then answered, "Rocks."

"Rocks," Mega Man also said

"Nothing but a pile of rocks," Double D said

"And there was that thing that they thought was a UFO?" Sonic began, saying before Dipper could say something.

"That was a rock," Mega Man said, finishing Sonic's sentence.

Dipper waves them to be quiet and then said, "Well, take a listen to what Mabel and I heard today."

He send the three other members of the committee the sound he and Mabel encountered. The pulsing sound is heard which intrigues the other members.

Double D begins typing onto his computer and said, "Okay, I am beginning my scan on this"

Sonic types on his computer, "Let me see if I can get Tails to get a satellite to lock on it."

"All preliminary scans check out, this is fascinating." Double D said, finishing the scans and his eyes were wide in surprise.

"I've never heard those sounds this thing is giving out," Mega Man said, intrigued

"The gravitational whatsit on this thing has to be something dangerous," Dipper told them.

"All I have to say is whatever it is, it's gigantic," Double D said, giving his opinion.

"Okay, tracking complete," Sonic said and then added "Source code is confirmed as...the Black Comet."

"A 'Black Comet'?" Mega Man asked, confused.

Sonic tells Mega Man and others that he, his friends, and Shadow had some experience with the Black Comet and its inhabitants, the Black Arms, a race of alien marauders that attacked his world long ago.

Sonic nods and said "Yeah and, uh, is it me or does it look like it's gotten bigger?"

Dipper gives a puzzled look as he thinks. Just what have him and his friends discovered on the Black Comet? This could get serious very fast...

* * *

 **South Carolina-Our universe...**

Meanwhile, at Joshua Sumter's home, Joshua opens the front door and looks outside for anyone.

Since he has been called by the Guardian Units of Nation (G.U.N.) about the Black Arms, he had to hide in his home.

Joshua growls and shouted, "Stupid black aliens!"

Then the phone ringed and he answered it, "Hello?"

"Greetings, you inferior human being," a voice appeared on the phone.

It belonged to Black Death, who was at his third Black Comet, sitting on a chair and he swivels round.

"Who is this?" Joshua asked, confused

"Oh, you may have help other heroes defeat their foes, human boy, but you have not evaded me." Black Death said, ignoring the question.

"No seriously, WHO is THIS?" Joshua said, still confused

"It's Black Death!" Black Death said, annoyed

"Who?" Joshua asked.

"Black Death, secondary hive-mind of the Black Arms. Got it memorized?" Black Death asked, getting more annoyed.

Joshua thought for a second before saying, "Oh, you're the alien leader from the TV brodcast! I have to hide in my own home because of you and your alien race."

"It's the least your humankind deserve, human," Black Death told him.

"Where are you calling from anyway?" Joshua asked, curious

"My comet, of course," Black Death replied, giving a grinning look before added "Not quite as cozy as your home planet, but it'll suffice till I send my army to your home world."

"Yeah? And just how do you supposed you're going to do that?" Joshua asked.

"Apparently they thought it wasn't the time for that right now," Black Death replied, embarrassingly.

"Or they thought YOU weren't very important," Joshua said and then added "Did they believe you were aliens? I admit you sound like Turrell from _To Boldly Flee_."

"Oh, so that's how it is, huh?" Black Death said, insulted. "Well, I will make you and your kind pay for helping Shadow defeat us. Consider this my vow."

As Black Death begins to do his speech, Joshua heard a noise coming from the living room and goes to investigate.

"I will not rest until your kind is in ashes. Oh, you have nowhere left to run and hide. I've marked every place and street you know. My Black Arms will climb every mountain, follow every streams, follow every rainbow!"

As he continues to head to the living room, Joshua asked Black Death, "Hey listen, by any chance, can you do anything else?"

"No" Black Death answered, confused.

Joshua then hangs up the phone and puts it back into his pocket.

He then walks around. He then sees someone sitting on a couch by the TV in the dark.

He slowly walks over to the figure, he grabs him and pulls the figure up into the bit of light there is and it revealed to be...

...Shadow the Hedgehog, looking a bit strange.

Shocked by this, Joshua said. "Shadow? What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

Shadow then said sounding a bit odd, "Help me, Josh! Take me home!"

"Um, Shadow, you are home. You're at MY home," Joshua said, thinking maybe Shadow has lost his marbles.

"There's no time," Shadow said "Search for my memory. Find the Black Hole."

"I think you might need a doctor" Joshua said.

* * *

 **Gravity Falls, Oregon...**

Dipper and Mabel were building a gigantic ship with the help of their friend, Soos.

"I don't get it, guys," Soos said, "Why should I help you build a giant space ship to go find some aliens in space?"

"It's more than some aliens in space." Dipper replied, reassuring, "Our friend, Sonic, told us that some G.U.N. government's going to repel the invasion, so the people won't be in a panic or something!"

"What did this Sonic guy tell you?" Soos asked.

"That we're about to face a race of alien marauders that invaded his world some time ago," Mabel answered.

"Sounds sane to me," Soos said, scratching his head.

Suddenly, there was a dark, red cloud looms over Dipper, Mabel, and Soos, drawing their attention as they looks up towards it as the cloud and several others gather over Gravity Falls around some sort of opening up into them, and circle it for a few seconds, before a bunch of Black Arms fall out from the sky and begin laying siege to the city.

"We're doomed, right?" Soos asked.

"Yep," Dipper and Mabel answered in unison.

* * *

 **South Carolina...**

At Joshua's house, two scientists were heaving up the unconscious Shadow. Joshua was on the phone.

"Yeah, the scientists are looking at him right now. We don't know what's with him all of a sudden," Joshua said, "Hold on, Velma. I'm getting another call."

Joshua hung up before answering, "Hello?"

"JOSH!" Dipper and Mabel's voice screamed as the sound of the black aliens invading in the background.

"Dipper? Mabel?" Joshua asked in shocked.

"JOSHUA! IT'S THE BLACK ALIENS! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!" Dipper shouted as the sound of aliens coming to the Mystery Shack.

"Don't worry. Whatever you do, don't let them attack your home. Fight back! Try to grab anything that can be a weapon or maybe try to hide in the woods from them and wait for further instructions." Joshua said, giving them orders.

"Okay," Mabel replied.

Joshua ended the call as the two scientists walked over.

"Anything?" Joshua asked.

"Well, from all outward appearances, Shadow appears to be normal." The first scientist with glasses said, looking at his clipboard.

"The problem seems to be inside his head." The second scientist with a mustache stated.

"He seems to be suffering from a case of CCFCP." The first scientist said.

"Which is...?" Joshua asked.

"Coo-Coo For Cocoa Puffs." The second scientist answered.

"We will have to take him to our lab for examination." The first scientist stated.

"Well, thanks anyway, doctors." Joshua said.

"Oh, we're not doctors." The second scientist smiled.

The two burst into laughter before walking away, leaving a confused Joshua watching them.

"Thanks! Thanks a lot. Let me know if you wanna quote more _To Boldly Flee_ anytime," Joshua called them, then asked himself. "Why do I talk to these people?"


	2. Part 2

**Later that night...**

 _A massive blackhole appeared in the middle of space. As it seemed to grow in size, a voice appeared in a hoarse voice, "It is time..."_

Joshua yelled as he sprung up, waking up in shock in the middle of the night. He looks round the room and said "Time? Time for what?"

He sighed before lying back down.

"Time for what?" Joshua asked, quietly.

Oddly enough, someone else answered. "I think you might know."

Joshua turns to his left and see...Ventus standing next to him in a Jedi robe.

Joshua screamed and then jumps out of bed, "Ven? As in Ventus from _Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep_? What are you doing here? How did you get inside my house? And...why are you in a weird robe?"

"This is about the Black Arms. You forgot to lock the door, and I went undercover with the Jedi Council," Ventus replied.

"Okay, so why are you here to talk now?" Joshua asked.

"All in good time," Ventus said "But first, there is urgent matter I must take care of."

They all intensely stare at each other.

"I don't what this 'urgent business' you're talking about," Joshua said, quoting his fingers. "But can you go back to your home world now?"

"No, there's something important we need to discuss," Ventus told him.

"Yeah. The Black Arms, right?" Joshua asked.

"A third Black Comet is coming, Josh. The Black Arms have come to invade us all," Ventus told him.

"Yeah, I already noticed," Joshua said. Then, his eyes were wide and he had a look of sudden realization on his face. "Wait a minute. I think you're onto something..."

* * *

 **Later...**

"You know, gentlemen, this could be the utmost discovery of our time!" Double D exclaimed, "Something this massive and powerful could change everything!"

"Hey, you don't think this has anything to do with Shadow, do you?" Mega Man asked.

"I don't know," Dipper said, "But until we DO, I think we should keep this under wraps. You don't know who could be listening to us..."

"Dipper, please, you worry too much." Sonic said, "Besides, I've got Tails who got the tech to study this, no problem."

Meanwhile, out in space, the third Black Comet had an ominous-looking laser cannon emerged from a battle station and began to charge a blast.

"So what?" Eddy continued, sounding smug, "It's not like something bad will-!"

The cannon then fired a green laser. It sped across the cosmos, going through Earth's atmosphere like a hot knife through butter. It then flew towards Double D's home in the cul-de-sac, hitting it and causing it to explode.

Ed, Double D, and Eddy ran as fast as they could to survive from that explosion.

"OH NO! MY HOUSE! MY BEAUTIFUL HOME!" Double D shouted in tragedy.

"IT'S THE LASER FROM SPACE, GUYS!" Ed shouted in fear.

Dipper noticed it as he said, "Double D? Guys, what happened?!"

Dipper, Mabel, Mega Man and Sonic's eyes went wide in shock at what the Eds had show them.

Then, a phone rang and Sonic answered it. It was Joshua, who was calling.

"Guys, what's going on?!" Joshua asked, worried. "I couldn't help, but notice something wrong. WHAT HAPPENED?"

"...Josh, you are not gonna believe this: Double D's house is wiped out." Sonic reported, "It came from whatever the third Black Comet was doing, but...I think it's gone."

"No...no..." Double D said, looking shocked. He then balled up his fists and screamed to the heavens, burst into tears, "ALIEN SCUMS! WWWWWHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYY?!"

* * *

 **South Carolina...**

At Joshua's home, Joshua, who had heard all of this, shouted as well, "YOU BLACK ALIENS! YOU BLEW IT UP! DANG YOU, DANG YOU ALL TO HECK!"

Joshua soon ended the call as he and Ventus were viewing a tape. This one went back to almost a year ago, to the Black Arms first attack on Sonic's world. Then they see Shadow beating every Black Arm alien...

"Shadow...of course!" Joshua said, pause the video. "Shadow could be the answer to those black aliens."

Ventus began to ponder and then said. "I don't like this, Josh. Something's not right."

"Not right?" Joshua said. "What do you mean, something's not right?"

"Things are starting to unravel, Joshua," Ventus explain the reason. "They sense a disturbance in the Force."

"The Force? Really?" Joshua asked, sarcastically because he knew it's a _Star Wars_ reference.

"Yes. The Force of the Plot," Ventus explained more. "It guides us, surrounds us, give us hopes and purpose. I met these Jedi people who have been studying the Force for some time now. Given to whom I'm dressed like."

"Yeah, I noticed." Joshua said.

"In a perfect world, The Force and the Plot should flow; but now..." Ventus said and pauses before saying, "I have to go."

"You're leaving already? We were finally beginning to solve the problem here." Joshua said, confused.

"No, Josh, this is only the beginning," Ventus said and turns around to face him, spreads open his robe and said "My Jedi friends sense a great evil. I must go help them confront it alone, but even if we should fail, it will fall to you and your friends to defeat it in a suitably heroic fashion. Find Shadow. Listen to all that he has to say. All hope now lies with him."

Ventus then walked away, leaving Joshua to watch the footage with a thoughtful look on his face.

* * *

 **Elsewhere...**

In the examining room at the lab, the scientists had Sahdow wired up to a monitor and a computer, complete with wires taped to his forehead.

As he made the finishes touches, the first scientist said, "Now we don't want you to be alarmed, young hedgehog. This is just a device to monitor your conscious. Whatever you think will appear on that screen" He points to a monitor the second scientist was sitting at.

"Oh, and just when you feel comfortable, we invited a few friends." the second scientist added and motions to the door.

From the doorway entered Velma Dinkley, the smart member of Mystery Inc.; Starfire, an intergalactic heroine and member of the Teen Titans; and Cameron, one of the teen contestants from 'Total Drama Revenge of the Island'.

Shadow said, sarcastically. "Oh, some new friends. What are you all doing here?"

"Oh, uh, Ms. Velma is taking me under her wing." Starfire explained. "She's teaching me to be a, uh," She reads the notes in the notebook she's carrying. "A cunning, smart, basic know-it-all' Just like a real smart detective."

"And you chosen a very good teacher." Velma said, smiling

"Okay, here is how it works" The second scientist began saying.

"Jinkies! This looks convincing" Starfire told Velma.

"Good job" Velma said, congratulating her student.

The second scientist, confused, then continued. "As I was saying, you subjects will ask Shadow a series of questions so that his subconscious will answer them here."

"We'll begin with some funny questions" The first scientist said and gestures to the guests "You may proceed"

"Okay" Cameron said, looking at a cards. "Shadow, what are you thinking of right now?"

"Hmmm..." Shadow began to ponder.

 **Afro Circus from _Madagascar 3_ _**

Shadow, shocked at this, said "What? I didn't say that."

"But your MIND did," The first scientist said, correcting and laughing at what the computer said.

"Isn't science the element of embarrassment?" the second scientist asked, chuckling.

"My mind did not say that" Shadow told them

 **You're still thinking about it._**

"Or maybe I did because the machine put the song in my head." Shadow told it.

 **If you said so._**

"All right, all right. Now let's get real here." Velma said.

She then turns to Shadow and said grinning, "Mr. Hedgehog, how often do you listen to Selena Gomez?"

"Never!" Shadow told Velma

 **Several times._**

"Why do you like her so much?" Starfire asked

"I do not!" Shadow said, getting annoyed

 **She reminds him of his friend Maria._**

"Wait a minute." Cameron said. "You had this friend?"

"Yes" Shadow said

 **Yes._**

Cameron then asked "And she reminded you of Selena Gomez?"

 **Yes._**

"This isn't happening!" Shadow said, getting frustrated with the computer and the questions.

"Shadow...were you seriously attracted to this Maria?" Velma asked, grinning with laughter

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Shadow asked.

 **Yes._**

"This is gold" The first scientist said as he and the second scientist write everything down in their notepads.

"Can we change the subject?" Shadow asked, getting more annoyed.

"All right, all right, all right" Cameron said and then asked "Shadow...what do you really think of the _Star Wars Trilogy_?"

 **It's not that bad._**

Shadow gets more frustrated.

" _Suburban Knights_?" Velma asked

 **The critics are funny._**

" _Morlun Rogue_?" Starfire asked

 **Guilty Pleasures._**

"Wow, you are such a Spoony!" Starfire said to Shadow

"This is ridiculous!" Shadow yelled.

"Okay, so what? The machine works. Now let to the real questions," The second scientist said to the guests.

Velma giggles and whispers to Starfire, "Remind me to ask him if he's about as fast as Sonic."

 **Yes._**

"Darn it!" Shadow screamed, both embarrassed and annoyed.

"I love this thing" Velma said to Starfire, both were grinning in amusement.

The second scientist tells Shadow, "Mr. Hedgehog, I want you to try and remember what happened when you entered Joshua Sumter's house."

"I can't remember, but..." Shadow said as he begins to think.

Suddenly, the lights begin to flicker which gets everyone's attention. When the scientists look at the computer screen, it was all static.

"That's odd." The second scientist said, confused.

He then turned to Cameron and said "Ask him the questions from Set B."

"Okay," Cameron said and gets the Set B card and reads it saying "What is your name?"

"Shadow." Shadow said.

 **We are the Black Arms._**

This got everyone shocked when they saw that.

"Keep asking" the first scientist told Cameron as they were getting somewhere.

Cameron nods and continued. "After the fight with the Ruby of Realities, you left Station Square. Where did you go?"

"What do you mean? I never left." Shadow said, confused.

 **We've been resurrected and revived from the ashes of our defeat._**

"That's strange" Starfire said, confused.

"Why were you in Joshua's house that night?" Velma asked

 **To give him a sign._**

"A sign of what?" Cameron said, confused by the answer.

 **Our invasion on all of your worlds_**

"Our homes?" Starfire asked, shocked.

"Shadow, where do you think you are right now?" Velma asked

"What? In this lab," Shadow asked, seriously confused.

 **On our third Black Comet._**

This shocked everyone as they read that. It seems Shadow is being possessed by the Black Arms in his mind.

Suddenly, the Black Arms broke into the lab, kidnapped Shadow and beam them back to their Black Comet.

* * *

 **South Carolina...**

The next day, at Joshua's home, Joshua was sitting on the couch, watching TV when he hear the sounds of teleportation. He stand for someone to arrive and looked as the room was bathed in a bright, blue light. As it faded, the house was filled with characters!

The first were Dipper and Mabel, they were followed by Sonic and Mega Man, Then it was Ed, Double D, and Eddy.

When Sonic saw Mega Man, they smiled and high-fived, ready to team-up once again.

The next to arrive was Grim, Billy, and Mandy.

The last to arrive were Mike, Zoey, and Cameron from _Total Drama Revenge of the Island_ ; Space Dandy and his crew members of the Aloha 'Oe, Meow and QT; Wander, Sylvia, Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV with the dog, Ein; Starfire, and Velma.

They stared at Joshua, happy to see him again, except Mandy.

Joshua, confused, folded his arms behind him and stepped in front of the gathered heroes and toons, "Hello again, everyone?"

* * *

Back at the third Black Comet, one of the Black Arms soldiers came to Black Death. "We have Shadow."

"Excellent" Black Death said, grinning. "And we also had some success with our new weapon."

"It's somewhere in space?" One of the Black Soldiers asked.

"With impeccable accuracy" Black Death said, "Oh, it would take a while; but everything is going exactly as planned. Nothing can stop us!"

The entire Black Arms cheered.

One black alien said "Yeah, and only that human and his crew of heroes can defeat us now."

"WHAT?!" Black Death asked, in shocked and anger.

* * *

Back on Earth, at Joshua's home, Joshua had just finished explaining everything to his gathered friends. Most of them looked convinced...well, except for Mandy.

"So as you can see, this is something that Sonic and _his_ friends had tackled before," Joshua concluded, "It's not only threatening us. It's also threatening a certain black hedgehog with red shades. This is big."

He then turned to the new recruits, Wander, Sylvia, Dandy, Meow, QT, Velma, Starfire, Edward, Mike, Zoey, and Cameron, "Now as for you guys, now I know I haven't ask any of you guys before."

There was silence for a while.

Dipper asked the others in confusion. "Did he REALLY just say that?"

Joshua continued his words. "But we also need your help to come together and make things right. Now Shadow seems to be the major link here, where is he now?"

"In alien custody," Velma answered.

"Oh, please," Mandy said, sarcastically. "This is a complete waste of time!"

Then, the characters got into a huge brief argument.

"ENOUGH!" Joshua shouted, looking serious, got everyone's attention, "This isn't about you guys this time, all right?! It's about Shadow! And the third Black Comet! And whatever on earth is doing is turning your worlds upside down! Something is going on out there. The Black Arms are invading. And for once in our lives, and once in my life, I have a chance to do something no one has done before. I have a chance to actually do something epic. Please. I'm...I'm begging you here"

The rest of the toons and heroes began talking amongst themselves.

"Well, it WOULD be good of us to help out our friend." Sonic said, "But believe me, I've been to space several times!"

"Yeah...," Everyone said, uneasily.

"And even if our worlds are invading, there would be no one left to survive this alien crisis," Mike said.

"Yeah." Everyone said.

"And then there would be no places for us to eat!" Dipper added, looking concerned.

"Yeah!" Everyone exclaimed.

"And then we won't get paid" Dandy added.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

"And then there won't be any UNICORNS!" Mabel pointed out, "And that is THE! WORST! POSSIBLE! THING!"

Starfire then fell on a couch over-dramatically.

They looked at Mabel and she shrugged, "What? I love unicorns!"

"YEAH!" everyone shouted.

"THAT'S the epic spirit!" Joshua nodded, "All right, if we're all going to do this, we're going to fight that alien invasion with the power of...SCI-FI MOVIE PARODY! Only those two scientists who were analyzing Shadow can tell us. Where are they?"

"Um, yeah, about that..." Velma said, getting their attention.

Starfire said, "They kinda, sorta went on vacation..."

"...by meeting a federal agent..." Velma added

"...and a cop..." Starfire said grinning a bit

"...and they use his gun..." Velma added

"...and used it against a bank robber..." Starfire added

"...and they found a sports car..." Velma added.

Joshua and everyone were following this, all confused.

"...and they used it to high-tailed for Miami..." Starfire added

"...where they were picked up by the hot, cute waitresses..." Velma added

"...dressed as Hawaiian dancers." Starfire said, finishing the story.

"They're gonna be gone for a long, long time" Velma said smiling while Cameron and Starfire nod.

"Wow, that's kind of a routine you worked out there." Joshua said, smiling and amazed.

"Thanks" Velma said, holding in laughter

"They worked on it in the car" Cameron explained.

"We did great" Starfire told Velma.

"Well, that's just great" Mandy muttered, rolling her eyes sarcastically, before asking, "Anyone else know a genius who's smart enough to know what's going on?"

An idea suddenly occurred to Joshua as he realized something and asked, "Everyone, where did you get the teleporting/beaming device, the one that brought you all here?"

"Oh, we thought it was gift," Wander simply said.

"From who?" Joshua asked, concerned, which makes everyone began to think.

Joshua's eyes suddenly went wide. At that point, everyone had the same idea...


	3. Part 3

Joshua and the heroes had all been teleported to Tails' workshop. Sonic thought that his buddy, Miles 'Tails' Prower, gave their new friends the beaming devices.

"Hi, Sonic," Tails said as he turned to his friend, Sonic, with Joshua and the heroes in tow. "I heard the news about the Black Arms' return. And I can't believe you brought these many people."

"Oh, come on, kid," Mandy said, annoyed. "You know this as much as we all do, and your lives are on the line. If we don't stop this alien invasion, it's gonna be an apocalyptic chaos and our worlds are gonna be an alien mush."

"Right," Tails said and turned to his research. "There's only one explanation for what's going on, and I think I found the answer."

"That's good," Mabel said, relieved and asked. "So what's with all these aliens then?"

"The answer is quite clear. We're dealing with..." Tails does a dramatic turn before saying, "...a Black Hole!"

Everyone, including Joshua, confused all said at the same time. "A Black Hole?!"

"What do you mean a Black Hole?" Joshua asked.

"I'm talking a mysterious portal that may have something to do with the black aliens coming back," Tails explained. He then turns on a projector.

Everyone turns to see the projection with the black hole and a caption saying 'Black Hole' underneath it.

Tails said, "Any outcome could occur, and the Black Arms must've been resurrected somehow."

At that point, Joshua and everyone began pondering what Tails just said.

"But what started this Black Hole?" Dipper asked.

In response, Tails changed the frame to show the the third Black Comet heading straight for the Plot Hole...or maybe emerged from it.

"You see, when their Comet collided with the Plot Hole, or maybe emerged from it, the resulting bright light must've somehow lighten up the Space-Time Continuum!" Tails continued, changing frames again to show a rip in space, which was circled in what looked like red crayon as well as having the word 'BAD!' written next to it, "Thus, our worlds are filled with all these black aliens who are now causing chaos!"

"So, that's why we wouldn't notice all these black aliens attacking our homes!" Cameron shouted before asking Meow, "Isn't that right, Meow?"

"Yeah" Meow answered, giving Cameron a brief glance. Cameron nodded with a wide smile on his face.

Joshua had a thoughtful look on his face before asking, "Tails, what's inside that Black Hole?"

"I don't know," Tails said, but then added, "But what I do know is: If it isn't stopped soon, all the black creatures will go right out the window. The worlds will turn on its ends, never be able to stop them. All hope will be lost."

"Tails, we don't have a lot of equipment on our side..." Mega Man said to Tails, "Is there any chance we can borrow some of yours?"

"Well, I did happen to have the ship, the Blue Typhoon," Tails said.

"Tails, I'm curious. What does any of this have to do with Shadow and the black aliens?" Velma asked.

"I'm actually curious about this, too," QT said.

"Well, that is one of the great mysteries, isn't it? I do say the greatest and most important mystery that remains to be solved," Tails said.

Tails picked up an eraser board with mathematical equation and it ends with the words 'CERTAIN DOOM!'

"Nobody knows what joins these seemingly separate things," Tails continued, "But figure out how Shadow, the Black Arms and the Black Hole are connected; and you may be able to save the multiverse. Fail..."

He does a dramatic pause before finishing, "...and it will be your doom."

* * *

After learning about the mysterious 'Black Hole' from Tails, the heroes managed to follow him to his magnificent ship, the Blue Typhoon.

When they all on board and went inside, Joshua looked over the large, blue starship vessel with pride.

"Beautiful, isn't it, Mabel?" Starfire asked Mabel and wraps her arm around her.

"It makes me want to sparkle like magic." Mabel said

"Thanks for sharing," Joshua said to everyone, "Okay, let's get moving people. To your posts."

Everyone goes to their working stations.

"Why did I say that?" Joshua asked.

"Because we are your crew," Double D explained. "Which makes you the captain of this vessel."

"I like that idea," Joshua replied. "I now promote myself Lord Commander High Crown Captain of the Blue Typhoon!"

Joshua sits down on his captain's chair and took a deep breath, while saying "By god, with a epic ship in my command and a great crew at my disposal, nothing can stop us!"

He quickly pushed a button, "Engineering, how's it going down there?"

In the engine room, Cameron, Sonic, and Double D were working.

"The adaptive interface link online, the impulse power nominal, and the gravitonic positronic generator is about to reach its peak." Cameron reported.

"In English, please?" Joshua asked.

Double D answered, "We'll be ready in about five minutes."

"That's better." Joshua said, rubbing his hands together, "Now, everyone, prepare for launch..."

"AYE-AYE, CAPTAIN!" Everyone shouted.

Sonic nodded before pulling out a gold ring and putting it into a box labelled 'fuel'. The engine room was then filled with a bright light and noise. Sonic gave the thumbs'-up at that.

"Joshua, have you experience space before?" Starfire asked.

"That's the beauty of it." Joshua shrugged with a smile, "Computer, take us out!"

"Aye-aye, sir!" Computer saluted.

Outside, the Blue Typhoon burst free of its foundation and began to rise into the air.

"Set a course for the Space Colony ARK!" Joshua ordered in a voice similar to James T. Kirk. With that, the ship flew into space. A rescue mission and a goal to stop the Black Arms has begun.

* * *

Back on the third Black Comet, one of the Black Arms troopers on the bridge ran to his master. "Sir, the human is no longer in Earth's atmosphere."

"What? Impossible!" Black Death said shocked hearing the news, "Those inferior fools! Everyone to your panels."

He turned to face them and the giant view screen was behind him showing space.

"Keep your eyes on every single one of Earth's radars. He and his crew are not going to escape me this time, you hear. Nothing gets past my cunning eye." As he does his speech the Blue Typhoon flies by the view screen but Black Arms notice as Black Death continues "You hear me, not one blasted mess-up!"

The Blue Typhoon goes into warp speed and leaves, Black Death hears this and turns around to see nothing.

He guessed what happened and said after a long pause "...Right, how can this get any worse?"

Black Arms soldier asked his boss "Sir, what can we do?"

"I think it's time for a little reunion. One that will keep us on...schedule," Black Death said and smirks, leaving the black aliens confused.

Suddenly the pod bay doors on the bridge open up. Black Death and the Black Arms go to the bridge and waited for their last leader, Black Doom, to come in.

Black Death greeted, "Welcome back,...Black Doom."

"Welcome back, indeed," Black Doom replied.

Our heroes have to be on their A-game if they want to survive this alien threat.


	4. Command Roster

**Command Roster of the Blue Typhoon**

 **Captain:** Joshua Sumter

 **Number Two:** QT, Meow

 **Wrench Wench:** Edward Wong Hau Trivrusky IV

 **Scientist:** Edd (Double D), Cameron

 **Navigators/Communications Officer:** Mega Man, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines

 **Security Officer:** Velma Dinkley, Starfire, Ed, Eddy

 **The Marine:** Sonic the Hedgehog, Grim, Billy, Mandy, Space Dandy, Mega Man

 **Medic/Eyes in the sky:** Wander, Mike

 **Ace-Pilot:** Computer

 **The Heart:** Velma Dinkley, Zoey, Sylvia

 **The Shrink:** Zoey, Sylvia


	5. Part 4

Dipper was on a video camera, in the bottom left corner it said 'Rec'.

"Hey, Dipper Pines here. I thought that as long as we're going to the outskirts of the universe to fight an evil alien force that could destroy all of humanity, I might as well make a V-log about it." He said before tipping his hat, "Anyway, like I said, I'm Dipper Pines, the most logical crew member here and my camera man is my sister, Mabel.""

Mabel Pines waved her hand hello in front of the camera and shouted excitedly, "Hi, everyone! WE'RE IN OUTER SPACE!"

Mabel then returns to filming her brother. "and, uh, we found the Lord Commander High Crown Captain, Joshua Sumter, who is leading this epic space odyssey."

Dipper had his sister zoom in on Joshua and asked, "Hey, enjoying yourself?"

"Oh, thank you very much, I've just been checking all sorts of sci-fi details," Joshua said, smiling and added, "and I figured since I let Wander be the ship's eye in the space sky, I believe that he should learn from the expert."

"Oh, Spock?" Mabel asked.

"No," Joshua said. "The 'Tao Ta Kei'"

Joshua pointed at Wander, holding up the book called, _The Only Way To Be Takei_ , and said "Now, if you don't mind, he's on 'Chapter 3: Loving your joystick'"

Wander opens up the book and finds something intriguing and holds it in the style of a double page spread. Joshua, Sonic and Mega Man look on at space bug-eyed.

"Oh my..." Wander said, in an impression of George Takei.

The camera is now on Velma and Starfire, who's holding a notebook.

Dipper explained "As you can see, Velma Dinkley has been teaching Starfire the ways of being a great mystery-solving detective."

"You see, Starfire, there's only one way to make sure that the clues lead to the real suspect." Velma said to Starfire.

"What's that?" Starfire suggested

"Tips on analyzing clues," Velma answered.

"Tell me more," Starfire said, concerned.

"Well...," Velma said, about to begin her explanation as she and Starfire began to walk.

The camera is now focused on Double D and Edward are working on building the device.

"Hey, it's Double D and Edward," Dipper said. "So what are you two working on?"

"Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV is fine. Thank you!" Edward said, smiling as she then begins rummaging through the parts.

"Edward what?" Mabel said, confused by her full name.

"Why are we focusing on one project, when we can be working on several?" Edward said, excited and then added, unaware everyone around her was confused, "I'm gonna make an engine that not only works on water, but also replicates it into 32 different flavors."

"Oh, dear," Double D said, worried. "Edward, would you care for a glass of cool lemonade?"

Edward takes some visor and zaps it it with a nantle tool. "Peew! Peew! Peew!" She then gives it back to Double D.

Double D, confused, puts the visor on and said, "Amazing, I can see so much better with these. I can even see through the wall and see..."

Double D is taken back as he said, "...that Mr. Dandy is looking at pictures of women on some magazines?"

"And I'm proud of it, baby!" Dandy called from the next room.

"Oh, cold fusion," Edward said and zaps another machine part with the tool "You are easy, peasy, lemon-squeezie"

Edward then laughs as Mabel, Dipper, and Double D stares at her, confused.

* * *

It was sleepy time on the ship and since there were some rooms with beds, some of the crew went to the rooms to sleep and several of them were on the floor in sleeping bags and sleep on the bridge while Joshua was sleeping on his captain chair. He constantly shifted from side-to-side.

Before Mike and Zoey could sleep, Mabel lies down by them and told them. "Listen up, love birds. Can you take your lovey-dovey stuff outside?"

"I agree with that," Dipper said as Mabel nods.

"But outside is a cold heartless vacuum," Zoey told them.

"Yeah, and so is the air conditioner" Dipper said and he, along with Mabel, go to sleep.

Zoey sighs and falls back to sleep.

Not far away, Velma and Starfire were sleeping next to each other. Starfire was looking at the ceiling, in deep thought.

"Hey, Velma?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah?" Velma said.

"I thought about what Joshua said," Starfire said and added, "You really think our time is over?"

Velma sighs and said, "I guess, but our worlds are invading, Starfire. Even if we survive this alien hunt, we can't avoid the invasion forever."

"Yeah, I guess. But the world will always need heroes." Starfire said

"They always say that; but in the end, they go out and watch what other film that gets put out," Velma explained.

"Sure, but we've got something better" Starfire said

"What's that?" Velma asked, curious

"A family" Starfire said and explained. "A great family. Look at it this way. There are thousands of people all around the world united by Truth, Justice, and Peace. And also pizza. It's a beautiful thing"

"I suppose, the pizza is delicious." Velma said nodding.

"Velma, promise me something" Starfire said

Velma looks at Starfire and said "Yeah?"

"Don't let it end this way. Not like this. We have a right to stop anything evil like everyone else" Starfire told her.

"Tell ya what," Velma said, grabbing Starfire's hand, "You get my back and I'll get yours."

"Deal." Starfire smiled.

Not so far away, Wander was reading his fairy tale books.

"That's so Takei..." he said, flipping through the pages.

* * *

Later on board in the morning, Mega Man approaches the door and knocks on it and said, "Mike, Zoey. You know there's a meeting at the bridge and..."

Then, he heard making out noises and the sound of Mike and Zoey's laughs. He gets a bit wide eyed and his jaw dropped on this and said "I guess I'll leave you two for a moment" He then leaves the door.

Back on the bridge, everyone was waiting. Velma and Starfire were reading on their notes, Dipper and Meow were chatting and Edward was still giddy.

Joshua, however, was bored and asked, "What on earth is taking them so long?"

Soon, Mega Man arrived, still wide eyed and stands next to Sonic.

Sonic looks at him and said "Mega Man, you look like you heard two people making out."

"How would you know?" Mega Man asked

"I don't know, I can tell by your face." Sonic replied.

"Well, are they coming?" Joshua asked, in regards to Mike and Zoey.

"I think it's best we don't disturb them now." Mega Man said

"Why?" Starfire asked, confused.

"Oh, you know. They're busy with some romance activities." Mega Man explained.

"I see. Anyway, I just wanna make sure that everyone knows what the plan is." Joshua said.

"Sure!" Dandy grinned, "We go to the ARK, save Shadow, find out what's up with the Black Hole, then have a PARTY at Boobies!"

"I didn't say or recall anything about a party at this 'Boobies' place you speak of," Joshua said

"Are you saying we don't go to Boobies?" Meow asked, sounding disappointed.

"Well, I didn't say that, either, but..." Joshua answered.

"Apologies," Zoey's voice had heard.

Everyone looks to see Mike, now covered in kisses, dragged by Zoey. Zoey was the one who spoke as she added, giggled nervously, "We were distracted."

"It'a about time," Joshua said, "Where were you?"

"We've been counting the approximately four hundred and twenty-five point six two billion stars that comprise the galaxy," Mike answered.

"And using that exact number to find the ARK." Zoey concluded.

Mike and Zoey also explained that they had just been doing some romantic time.

"Man, they were so doing it!" Sonic said to Eddy, who nods in agreement.

"Fine, Sylvia; fill them in, the rest of you; back to your posts," Joshua said and goes to his chair.

Everyone leaves and Edward jumps around and said "Look everyone, I made a Thermal Detonator!"

"Oh goody, goody, let's play" Ed said, excited.

"Go long Ed" Edward said and Ed goes to the far end of the bridge as Edward throws it to him.

* * *

The Blue Typhoon was approaching the Space Colony ARK. Joshua, sitting in his captain's chair, looked at the ship's screen while Sonic leans on the wall next to him.

"There it is. Space Colony ARK," Joshua said, "Once shut down over 50 years ago."

"Whoa," QT was astonished. "It looks kinda abandoned."

"Uh, Lord Commander High Crown Captain," Mega Man asked, looking away from the scanner, "I'm picking up alien signs all over the ARK."

"But that's impossible" Joshua said and explained, "The ARK was shut down over 50 years ago when Egghead's grandpa, Prof. Gerald, was arrested because the military guards thought he was building a weapon to destroy mankind."

"Well, that's what the scanners says," Mega Man shrugged.

"Really fascinating," Dipper said, smiling.

Mega Man then added, "I've also located the base where it looks like they're holding Shadow."

"All right, time to send in the away team," Joshua said.

He then turned to Sonic. "Hey, Sonic, since you've been to the ARK some time, why don't you go down to the ARK and help locate Shadow?" Joshua asked.

Sonic smiles and said "I guess I should give the ARK a shot."

"Get down there, Blue Blur." Joshua ordered and pat Sonic on the back. He then points to Dandy and said "You too, Space Dandy."

"Finally, I can register them when I take them to the Alien Registration Center," Dandy said, happily.

"It'll have to do," Joshua said, pondering. "I, of course, need someone who will lead the away team...but who?"

Mandy comes over and said. "Oh no, you don't, Sumter! Not this time!"

"What do you mean?" Joshua asked, confused

"I'm sick of being on all these crazy situations with all of you." Mandy told him.

"What are you talking about?" Joshua asked, more confused

"The way you lead this whole crew in your space adventure. I'm sick of it!" Mandy answered. "This time, I'm in charge."

"Okay, sure, you're in charge of the away team," Joshua said. "Now, as Lord Commander High Crown Captain, I'm demoting the away team to Petty Officers. Any problem with that?"

"Sure, it's your funeral, Captain Obvious." Sonic said, sarcastically.

"All right, I'm in charge. Sonic, Dandy, you're with me" Mandy said.

She leaves to engineering followed by Sonic and Dandy.

* * *

In a flash of blue light, the three rescuers appeared. Dandy had his space gun in a Charlie's Angels pose, Mandy had hold up her fists, and Sonic made some Kung-fu pose. They all had been beamed into the ARK.

Mandy, acting overconfident about being in charge, said "Alright, as your newly elected supreme squad leader of the away team, I suggest we split. Now this may take a few hours..."

"Hey, uh, Mandy?" Sonic said, interrupting and whistles as he motions to the box behind them.

"Huh. That works" Mandy said.

The three characters pick of the box, open it and shake it until Shadow falls out unconscious.

* * *

Back onboard The Blue Typhoon, Joshua was trying to contact the away team. He said through the intercom, "Sonic, Dandy, Mandy, come in!"

"Sir, we've just lost contact," Dipper tells Joshua.

"Fantastic," Joshua said, unamused.

* * *

Back in the ARK, Sonic was trying to calm an awakened Shadow down. He said "Hey, Shadow, Just relax. Are you alright?"

"I don't know. My mind's been feeling really crowded lately" Shadow said them.

"You have those black creatures inside your mind," Dandy told him

"Those alien scum! It's their revenge for blowing up their second Black Comet" Shadow said shocked.

Sonic and Dandy were picking Shadow up and putting his arms around their shoulders as they were preparing to leave. Sonic said to Shadow. "All right, let's get you out of here." They begin to walk forward.

"Ahem!" A voice in front of them said.

They stop and look ahead to see three Black Arms soldiers pointing guns at them.

Sonic, Mandy, and Shadow looked at Dandy, angry. Dandy, looking at them, said "What? I don't get spooked by aliens or something."

Annoyed, Mandy smacks him on the back of the head.

* * *

Back on The Blue Typhoon, Dipper gets something on the scanner.

"Captain, we have an incoming ship," Dipper reported. "Apparently it's the third Black Comet."

"What?" Joshua asked, shocked. "Put it on screen."

Dipper did so. The view screen comes on with the third Black Comet floating through space, little do our heroes know that it was the Black Arms, led by Black Death and Black Doom.

After getting over the surprise that the third Black Comet in space, Joshua and his crew looked at the oncoming comet. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something about the third Black Comet made a shiver run down Joshua's spine.

"Dipper, report!" Joshua called.

"Uh, looks rocky, filled with diamonds, could use some work..." Dipper reported.

"I meant who's on it?" Joshua corrected.

"Oh, yeah, um..." Dipper said, embarrassed and checks his scanner. "It's the Black Arms!"

"Those alien scum!" Joshua shouted, "Fire torpedos!"

"I can't!" Velma answered.

"What?" Joshua asked shocked

"The torpedos are down" Starfire explained.

"Lasers?" Joshua asked.

"Billy turned them into PIXIE STICKS!" Sylvia shouted.

"Raise shields!" Joshua ordered

"Too late" QT told him.

* * *

"FIRE!" Black Death ordered his aliens.

The Third Black Comet opened-fire on the Blue Typhoon. The blasts knocked a few panels off and caused the ship to jerk to the side. Inside, everyone shakes around. Dipper, Mabel, Ed, Double D, and Eddy yelled as they were knocked off their feet in terror and Edward cheered gleefully as she spins around with her dog, Ein.

Black Death laughed. "Meddling humans!"

"Intel, REPORT!" Joshua called.

"NOT GOOD!" Mega Man shouted, "THE WEAPONS ARE OFFLINE, THE SHIELDS ARE DOWN, AND WE JUST LOST OUR CONNECTION TO THE INTERNET!"

"Darn it!" Joshua exclaimed, pounding his fist.

"I know, I wanted to see _To Boldly Flee,_ too!" Dipper shouted.

"Velma, can we fire back?" Joshua called.

"Um, according to this red light, it said 'NO!' so...no" Velma said.

"Computer! Do something!" Joshua told the computer.

"Well, if Wander has taught me anything, it's DO A BARREL ROLL!" Computer responded, causing the whole Blue Typhoon to turn over, deflecting laser blasts from the third Black Comet, but also sending everyone bouncing off the walls.

Once the barrel roll stops, Sylvia looked at Wander, telling him, "Don't tell the computer to do that again!"

Joshua looks at everyone, who are recovered from the barrel roll, and said "Report!"

"I'm nauseous, Captain." Cameron told him and collapses on the floor.

"Sir, the enemy wishes to discuss the terms of our surrender," Dipper reported

Everyone gets concerned over this. What could they possibly want now that they'd attack them?

Whatever it is, they'll find out soon enough...


	6. Part 5

Things were bad for our heroes. Their ship, the Blue Typhoon, was under attacked, the enemy now wants to negotiate their surrender and unknown to them, the away team, on the rescue mission, had been captured.

Joshua looked at his crew. If they continued this essentially unarmed battle, they would all certainly die.

"Put them onscreen." Joshua hesitantly said. With the flicker, The screen came on showing Black Doom.

Joshua, surprised by this, stands up and walks forward a bit and said, "Black Doom!"

Black Doom was about to say something.

However, Black Death is heard off screen. "No, no, no!" He came onto the screen and pushes Black Doom aside while saying to him "I told you before. This is my show. My show!"

Everyone wasn't amused through all this.

"You?" Joshua said, surprised that two Black Arm leaders were behind this attack on them.

"So, human! You do remember me." Black Death said, with a smile.

"Who are you again?" Joshua asked, laughing.

"BLACK DEATH! HELLOO, I JUST TALKED TO YOU BACK ON EARTH!" Black Death yelled.

"Anyway, what is the meaning of this attack?" Joshua asked, deciding to get to business.

"We wish for you to surrender Shadow and face the wrath of the Black Arms," Black Doom told Joshua.

"And mostly vengeance!" Black Death added.

"And if we refuse?" Mabel asked, angrily.

Black Death tells them, while grinning evilly. "Then you can say goodbye to one of your friends on the ARK."

"Come on, like they would be serious enough to get-" Joshua was cut off by a call from Dandy.

"Joshua, uh...we're in a bit of a situation here," Dandy said as Joshua grimaces.

Sonic, Mandy, Dandy, and Shadow were surrounded as they are still at gunpoint by the alien marauders. Dandy continues to talk "We kinda, sorta got ourselves captured."

The Black Arms began their attack. Joshua ordered the team to fix up the ship and also attack the Black Comet while Shadow can still combat the black aliens.

After that, Shadow and the away team get beamed back to the Blue Typhoon.

"Everyone," Joshua ordered. "TIME TO KICK SOME BLACK ALIENS BEHIND!"

"You heard the man!" Sylvia shouted, "We've gotta make this time count! Right side of the ship works on getting weapons online! Left side works on getting in contact with Joshua!"

"HEY, I'M in charge, remember?!" Mandy snapped, walking over to Sylvia and shouting, "Everyone...do what she just said!"

And so, the space battle rages on as The Blue Typhoon and the Black Comet were firing at each other and it was like POW! BOOM! BOW!

As Joshua imagined, it was like an epic sci-fi, action, romance, and comedy movie all rolled into one for there was guns blastin', alien bodies droppin', stuff exploding everywhere!

"Guess what, alien scum?" Joshua asked the Black Arms.

"Our weapons are back online!" Starfire exclaimed, happily.

"Our weapons are back online!" Joshua repeated, while grinning and leaning on Starfire's shoulder.

"And I know how to use them!" Starfire smiled.

"And no one knows how to use them!" Joshua repeated again, only changing one word and gesturing to nobody.

"Unlike the idiot who put SUGAR IN THE LASER BANKS!" Mandy said, glaring at Billy

"Fire at will!" Joshua stated. Starfire begins typing on the console.

Black Death was getting worried as they weren't ready to do another ship-to-ship combat. He begins frantically pushing buttons randomly on the nearby console.

Suddenly, a blue light surrounded Starfire as she vanished.

"No!" Velma calls out.

With his support gone, Joshua landed onto the floor in a heap as Starfire appeared on the other screen. The black aliens pointed their guns at her and she raised her hands.

Black Doom then ordered them, "Retreat!"

At that point, the third Black Comet turned away from the ARK and took off into space.

Joshua was still face-flat, on the ground, annoyed and asked, "How can things get any worse?"

Shadow then felt unconscious from before and falls on top of him. Everyone groans as it looked like it hurt while Billy giggled and Mandy, still frowning, nods that she was glad it wasn't her.

Joshua remained in his position and simply muttered, "I'm beginning to hate Sci-Fi."

* * *

Velma was sitting in the room, sad and upset that her friend and student has been captured by the Black Arms.

Just then, Sylvia and Zoey entered. Seeing their new friend is upset, they went up to Velma and places their hands on her shoulders.

Velma notices and said, "I just can't believe she's gone."

"You mustn't blame yourself" Zoey told her and sits next to her.

"Sure, if you had only jumped in earlier, you could have pushed her out of the way." Sylvia added, "But hey, at least you're here safe and sound."

None of this was making Velma feel better.

Zoey feels a bit awkward and said, "Who knows? Maybe she's alright somewhere."

"Thanks, but still... I'm just so worried about Starfire. She was like MY student and I just let her get warped off to whatever tortures those black aliens are subjecting her to!" Velma said, genuinely concerned about Starfire's fate.

"Don't worry, Velma," Joshua, who had overheard their girl-talk, went up to them, "We'll get her back. But we still have Shadow, so let's stick to the plan."

Elsewhere on the ship, Shadow came back to himself, waking up after having drifted off into some thought. He had find himself in a room with a bed and was looking out the window, trying to get his thoughts together. All he could do now at this point was watch the galaxy.

"Hey," Joshua called to Shadow, smiling. "I see you're now safe with us."

"How's Velma?" Shadow asked, without turning over to his rescuer.

"Upset, like some of us." Joshua answered, "So...what's gonna happen to us? To you? To Starfire? To everything?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're only chance in helping us stop the black aliens," Joshua answered as he was serious. "So what if you're the Ultimate Life Form or part alien? You're still you. Think of the worlds, the people, even your friend, Maria."

Shadow turned his head up at the mention of that name.

Shadow turned to Joshua as he continued, "You don't have a choice. Help us."

As Joshua left the room, Shadow thought about what Joshua said earlier as he laid down on the bed.

* * *

As Joshua was walking up the bridge, he and everyone else on board felt like the Blue Typhoon had shaken for it had just headed to a totally different direction.

Indeed, it was moving. Because the Blue Typhoon was set the different coordinates.

"What's going on?" Joshua asked everyone.

As everyone gathered, Dandy was the only one who spoke up, smiling, "No need to thank me, Joshua. I've got QT punched in the coordinates."

"The coordinates to where exactly?!" Joshua asked, angrily.

"Isn't it obvious?" Dandy answered as he showed everyone their destination, "Welcome to Boobies!"

Everyone soon looked at the window to see the huge breastuarant in space as everyone oohed and aahed in awe at the scenery.

"Yes, good. BooBies the breastaurant," Joshua said, impatiently. "Oooooohhhhh. Aaaaaahhhh. Thanks for spoiling the moment."

"This place is so huge," Mike said in confusion, "And it was so bright, I thought it was a star."

"I didn't know you be an alien hunter of some sorts," Wander replied to Dandy, "let alone that you and your crew had hang out there."

"So what's this place about?" Mabel asked.

"I was thinking the same thing," Zoey asked, too, glaring with a smirk at Mike, who looked at her, confused.

"It's that restaurant with the jiggly waitresses and the not-so hot wings," QT explained.

Ed, thinking that the waitresses would be jiggly like an instant gelatin, giggled and said, "Jiggly."

"YOU SPENT ALL YOUR TIME HUNTING DOWN ALIENS and THAT'S WHERE YOU TYPICALLY HANG OUT AT?!" Joshua yelled at Dandy, angrily.

"Hey, hey, come on," Dandy reassured the others, "It's not just what you're thinking. I wouldn't even suggested it, except that it's an alien hangout."

Joshua groaned in dismay as his groan sounded like Alex Grady's reaction to the burp and fart scene from the Scooby-Doo movie. Zoey, QT, Velma, Mabel, and even Dipper groaned as well.

"It's BooBies or nothing, man," Dandy said to Joshua. "Your call."

Joshua had second thoughts about going to BooBies, but then he said, "FINE! I'm coming! But only because you said so!"

"Count me in," Eddy said to Dandy. "I might gig that this place got some girls. So maybe it's just the place for us chick magnets"

"Sonic and I might accompany you guys," Mega Man counted also. "Just in case."

"I was planning to relax there, anyway," Sonic agreed.

"I wanna come, too. I wanna come, too." Ed shouted, "Jiggly waitresses, Eddy!"

"Okay, okay," Joshua said, "Some of us will take a break at BooBies, while the rest of you go check on what Double D and Edward are building."

"Double D's gonna miss this," Eddy said and giggled.

* * *

As Joshua, Sonic, Mega Man, Ed, and Eddy joined up with Dandy and went inside the breastuarant, their eyes were widened as they realized that the alien hunter was right.

BooBies was really a huge breastuarant, filled with exotic aliens of all shapes, colors, and sizes. And there were cute, sexy waitresses as well, serving foods and drinks. Joshua looked at the waitresses dressed in a manner similar to Hooter waitress, yet they do sport some attire similar to Playboy bunnies. Gah! Just thinking about the waitresses there make me wanna drool! And I'm the narrator!

"Welcome to BooBies," the waitresses all greeted them, happily in unison, "We hope you'd like what you see, boys!"

"Yep, this is total fan-service all over the place...I think," Joshua said to himself.

Then, he went to the others and said to them, "Alright, guys, as Lord Commander High Crown Captain, I suggest we stick together. Now I know this place is so huge and all, but-"

"Whoah, lighten up," Dandy interrupted Joshua, "I'm working my butt off here. Some of us might chops! Can you see that we're on a break, Captain Obvious. You guys can wait up at the table while I pretend to ogled the ladies..."

As Joshua and the others waited at the table, they all looked around. The place they were in was beyond incredible.

"Oh, sure, Dandy is REALLY enjoying this," Joshua said. "What the gig about this place anyway? ***** "

 _ ***Narrator's note** : Such as the scene at BooBies, one of the many chained of so-called 'breastuarants' with locations all over known space. Breastuarants are where zero-g meets double-d, staff as they are by the top, heaviest girls of any species, sporting boobs. And since a roster of ladies is different in each location, Dandy's made it his mission in life to visit every, single one. He dreams of buying up the chain someday and eating every meal there._

"Oh, so when it's about BooBies, even the Narrator suddenly cares," Joshua said in confusion.

"I got to hand it to this Dandy guy," Sonic replied. "This place is nuts. Now I see why he enjoys this kind of stuff!"

"Yoooo-hoooo," a voice called.

The guys turned to see a cheerful girl who has a wavy blonde hair which is held back by a purple headband. While working, she wears a skimpy outfit consisting of a pink and white top, and matching shorts with a clip-on order board. She went up to with some foods on the plate.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Honey," the waitresses introduced herself, "I hope you like what you'd see."

With a wink on Honey's face, it caught Joshua's attention. Joshua was dumbfounded by the whole place and Honey's beauty as he face-flat on the table, "That's it, I'm broken!"

"One parfait and one silver platter," Honey said to the guys, "Can I get you something else?"

"Do you have any fries in this place?" Joshua asked, still face-flatted on the table.

"We do," Honey answered. "You're with Dandy, are you? What's your name?"

"I am Joshua Sumter," Joshua introduced himself and his friends, "We are heroes from multiple worlds, and we're on the utmost mission to save the worlds from an alien invasion."

"Sounds cool," Honey replied.

Just then, a sound of music is heard, as Joshua recognized it that song, Boogie Wonderland by Earth, Wind, and Fire!

"THIS IS MY JAM!" Joshua yelled as he, Eddy, Sonic, and Ed went to the dance floor dancing to the music with all the waitresses and exotic, wacky aliens, leaving Mega Man still sitting at the table.

"This is going to be a long pitstop," Mega Man said in dismay as he too joined in the fun.

* * *

While that was going on at BooBies, back at the Blue Typhoon, some of the crew members - Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Dipper, Mabel, Velma, Billy, Mandy, Grim, Wander, Sylvia, Meow, and QT - all walked to the room, where Double D and Edward were working.

Shadow was lying on a bed, wearing a strange helmet, as the two, who finished their latest invention, were standing next to a computer.

"So, what's this new invention?" Zoey asked, pushing through the small crowd to the front.

"Well, to our knowledge, it's a dream amplifier." Double D reported.

"And what's it do?" Sylvia asked.

"It...amplifies dreams." Double D explained.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Mandy muttered.

"HOORAY!" Edward exclaimed, hugging Double D, "You got promoted!"

"Well, to elaborate..." Double D said, prying Edward off of him, "We can use it to observe the dreams of anyone aboard the ship and we plan to use it on Mr. Shadow."

"Uh-huh." Cameron nodded, "Where'd you get this idea from?"

Before Double D could answer, Edward exclaimed, "From the voices in our heads!"

Mabel gave a shocked look before saying, "Oddly enough, I believe that..."

"The thought occurs to me that this may not be entirely safe." Grim said, before looking at Wander, "What do you think?"

"Shadow had some anger management issues." Wander stated.

"I meant about Shadow!" Grim said.

"That's what I mean. He'd probably agree with me." Wander shrugged.

"He meant about his TREATMENT!" Meow shouted.

"Shadow should stop watching Judo-." Wander said.

"WOULD YOU FORGET ABOUT JUDO?!" Sylvia yelled.

"Okay," Wander replied, nodding.

"Is this thing safe?!" QT asked, wanting to get to the point.

"If there's anything they ever taught, it's that there's nothing safer than risking a patient's life with experimental treatment that will surely kill him if I'm wrong." Wander explained.

Billy hold up a bottle of bubble gum and puts one in his mouth and asked "Bubble gum?"

"Oh don't mind if I do" Wander said and takes some and pops on in his mouth.

Double D, with his mouth chewing bubble gum, began to asked, "So, who wants to volunteer?"

* * *

After careful thoughts, which only took a few seconds, it was decided that Zoey and Sylvia will be the ones to go into Shadow's head.

They were sitting in two chairs, while Double D and Edward strapped them in. They were wearing some helmets and oxygen-like masks.

Zoey, not liking this idea, asked "Why do we have to do this?"

"Well, we need sort of a blank slate." Double D explained, "Someone who has a sort of innocence and, if anything should go wrong, would be able to..."

"You're going in because we had to pick somebody," Edward interrupted, "If you two will die, we shall miss you. Now, are you allergic to shellfish?"

"No." Zoey and Sylvia answered in unison.

"Peanuts?" Edward asked.

"No."

"Peanut BUTTER?"

"No."

"Peanut butter JELLY?"

"No."

"Good for you." Edward said before flipping a switch. Zoey and Sylvia's mouths opened wide in a silent scream...

Zoey and Sylvia suddenly appeared in a white room filled with doors. They were wearing sunglasses and some black suits with red neckties. They were dressed like agents from Men in Black.

"Woah." Zoey said, pulling the sunglasses off and Sylvia did the same, "Where are we?"

"You're in Shadow's perception." Cameron's voice answered, "Everything and everyone Shadow has ever known is represented here."

"Time to go in." Zoey said, pointing to a doorway with a sign marked as 'Subconscious'. Sylvia nods and the two enter...

...a room in space and see a big giant hole, which is revealing the visions of their current adventure.

"What is this place?"

"It's like this room is showing us visions of what happened," Zoey replied. "But what does it have with do with all of this? It's like there's no continuity."

In response, a tendril of light touched Zoey and Sylvia on the foreheads and they see a vision of the Black Arms and...

...Starfire, who's now known as Sithfire with her face painted and dressed like Darth Maul and dressed in a black hood.

Sithfire and the Black Arms, side-by-side, in front of a massive space-station. The Black Star. It was like the Death Star, only...it had the same environmental design of the Black Comet! They were planning to use it. Granted, its interior design was terrible, but it was still a threatening prospect.

"Oh no! The Black Arms are gonna kill everyone!" Zoey said, terrified.

* * *

 **Soon...**

Joshua, Sonic, Mega Man, Ed, Eddy, and Dandy all returned to the Blue Typhoon from their trip to BooBies as Dipper, Mabel, Wander, Mike, Cameron, Double D, Velma, Billy, Mandy, Grim, Meow, QT and Edward enters after seeing them.

Cameron, seeing Joshua, Sonic, Eddy, Ed, and Mega Man are covered with 'I Heart BooBies' stickers and kisses on their faces, asked them, "What happened to you?"

"We had a BLAST," Joshua explained, happily as he danced around that he felt flat on the floor.

"You should've seen it! There were exotic aliens and cute waitresses, and they were having a little dance party and we boogied into the music," Mega Man explained, while rubbing the stickers.

"Oh dear, is that why I'm seeing Ed without his shirt on?" Double D groaned as he looks at Ed.

Ed just giggled waves to them as Double D sees that Ed's whole stomach was covered with kisses and 'I Heart BooBies' stickers.

Double D was disgusted yet nervous about Ed's experience.

"Okay," Joshua, now feeling recovered, replied, "We had our fun, guys, but we still have bigger things to worry about."

Joshua's eyes suddenly went wide, "OH NO!"

He ran over to Zoey and Sylvia, who were slack-jawed and bug-eyed, with their petrified looks on their faces as a faint noise was coming from their mouths.

"Zoey! Sylvia!" Joshua shouted, pulling their masks off, "What happened? What do you two know?"

Zoey and Sylvia slowly returned to consciousness before simply squeaking one word in unison, "Everything."

* * *

 **Later...**

Zoey and Sylvia were sitting in a couch, filling everyone in on what was going to the extent of what they saw in Shadow's mind.

"And there was this giant, Black Comet-like space station located just outside of the Hole," Zoey concluded.

"Which you two are saying is getting more and more unstable?" Meow asked, a concerned look on his face.

"I don't get it. Why kill everybody?" Dipper asked, "What's the Black Arms' logic in that?"

"They think they can control the Hole." Joshua explained, pondering, "You saw what it did to Sonic's world. Their true intentions were to transport all the people to the Black Comet, where the Black Arms will enslave them, breed them and eventually feed on them as livestock. So with the energy from the Black Hole and their new weapon, they will be unstoppable."

"Our worlds will be alienated if all of our friends are teleported to that comet?!" Mabel said, shocked as he figured what the black aliens' plan would be.

"Guess we'll just have to find this station and blow it to Kingdom Come then." Mandy said, punching her hand.

Joshua was shocked of their new weapon, "It's like they been acted out a Star Wars movie we might have seen."

"What about the Hole then?" Cameron asked.

"Well, we can't go in there. Not until we know what side of that thing we're dealin' with." Mike said, "And that goes DOUBLE for Shadow!"

This put Joshua and everyone in deep thought.

Velma looks around at everyone. She realized no one mentioned Starfire.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Velma asked, speaking up, "What about Starfire? She's on that Black Comet, too!"

"Velma...you're not going to like this." Zoey said, putting a hand on Velma's shoulder, "We've seen what Starfire's become. She's...she's become one of them."

This shocked Velma to learn that her friend and student had joined the black aliens. At that point, Sylvia shook her head and walked to Wander, clearly stressed.

A look of shock crossed Velma's face has Mabel fainted as she fell to the floor, while everyone had no idea what to do...


	7. Part 6

Velma was on the bed, sobbing. She was still sad about her friend, Starfire, had turned to the dark side. She saw pictures of her and Starfire just goofing off, drinking soda, and just laughing.

"Velma," came a voice. With a shimmer, a ghostly form of Ventus appeared.

Velma looked and sees the ghost appear and is shocked at who the ghost is. "Ventus?"

Ventus nods and then said "Velma, you must go to Game Central Station. There you will find Master Vanellope, the president of Sugar Rush. She will teach you the ways of the Good Guy."

"Game Central Station?" Velma asked, "President of Sugar Rush?"

"Yes. There, she shall instruct you on how to defeat the Black Arms and you'll find the means to save your pupil, Starfire," Ventus continued, "who turned to the Black Arms' side."

"I-I can't do that." Velma said, "I can't kill my friend. That's not possible."

"Velma, nothing is impossible," Ventus said and then explained "She just turned twisted and evil, still some good in her, while you're still pure and innocent."

"Uh, yeah, that helped, too," Velma replied.

"Yeah, but I know you can do it!" Ventus encouraged, "I'm certain that no matter what, you can help Starfire turn back to good!"

"Well, I'm not so sure, but why ask me?" Velma asked.

"Because your faith is the only one on board the ship that has been shaken." Ventus explained, "It must be restored in order for the entire group to emerge victorious in this struggle."

Ventus slowly faded away, leaving Velma to her thoughts.

Velma know she has no choice but to begins her search for Vanellope. She managed to know how to locate and contact Vanellope.

Doing the process, Velma gets the connection and it comes to a screen, showing Vanellope reading a book.

Vanellope looks up to see Velma and puts the book down, greeted her. "Oh, hello, you're Velma Dinkley, right?"

"Hey, Vanellope." Velma said, waving. "Look, I know this may sound strange to you, but...I'm in space, and this ghostly aspiration came to me and said that you should be my mentor, so I was thinking that maybe…"

"Wait. You want me...to be your mentor? You want me to allure over to you with my intellectual prowess and always be right in your eyes?" Vanellope asked, interrupting Velma. She then grinned before saying, "I KNEW this day would come! Hold on for a sec!"

Velma watched as Vanellope ran off-screen. A second later, she noticed that Vanellope was sitting right next to her. She was also wearing a headset that looked like Yoda's ears

"Hello," Vanellope greeted.

"How'd you get here?" Velma asked, flinching in surprise.

"NOTHING can stop me my true calling of being a mentor." Vanellope replied.

"No, seriously, HOW did you get here?" Velma asked.

"Jump cut" Vanellope simply said.

"Anyway...Master Vanellope, will you teach me the ways of the Good Guy?" Velma asked her new mentor.

"Of course. Help you I can," Vanellope said, then she tried to do her best Yoda impression. "Mmmhmmhmmhmm."

She then stands up and explained, "But it will take months of training. Long grueling hours spent in the Cola Mountain, hauling me around, eating lousy candy canes, giving me a message whenever I…"

"Actually, we've only got a few minutes." Velma pointed out.

"Oh, okay," Vanellope said. "Then, guess this calls for a TRAINING MONTAGE!"

And so, with the help of the training montage, Velma felt an amazement on her face, "I'm ready."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the bridge, everyone gathered in a semi-circle. Standing in front of them were Joshua and Edward.

Joshua had a pointer while Edward was holding up a piece of cardboard with many pictures on it...and the phrase 'Drawn by Edward'.

"The Black Arms has made a grave terror onto our worlds and the time for our attack has come." Joshua said to the group, his voice was strict and authoritative, "Based on our information from Zoey and Sylvia, we know that the Black Arms has constructed a battle station: the Black Star, designed for only two purposes—to destroying us all and to seize control of the Black Hole, etc., etc.. It is basically unguarded…except for their really entire alien armada of heavily armed ships."

Upon hearing this, most of the crew, including Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Dipper, and Mabel gulp with nervousness.

Regardless, Joshua continued, "We believe a stealthy assault will cripple the Comet and expose the Black Star to our attacks, but more importantly we have learn that there's a transportation device that'll transport to the Black Star and the Black Arms personally overseeing the final bits of construction…"

He then said in a serious tone, "The Jedi, the Rebellion, and G.U.N. are still among us to bring us this information."

Everyone remained silent, but Cameron then asked confused, "What's a Jedi and what is the Rebellion, anyway?"

"Nobody knows. May the Force be with us and all that stuff," Joshua just said.

"Okay, so what's the plan of the attack?" Wander asked, changing the subject.

"For that, we go to...," Joshua held up his hand and read off, "Goddess Empress Most High Major Captain Lady Mandy"

"We've really got to stop letting her promote herself..." Dipper murmured to Mabel as Mandy stepped forward.

"Using the information provided by Joshua..." Mandy said, but was interrupted when Sonic cleared his throat. She rolled her eyes before continuing, "Fine, and the Jedi, the Rebellion and G.U.N., we'll use a special attack force led by Joshua. Now this attack force will sneak aboard the Comet, find the transportation room, and disable the Black Star's security and weapons from the main control room. But, to do this, we'll need a distraction."

"So, any volunteers?" Joshua asked.

"I'll do it," Sylvia said straight away

"Really?" Zoey said, surprised.

"Well, yeah…" Sylvia said, determined while tapping Wander's head, "I'm ready for anything!"

"I'll help out, too," Billy said with a smile.

"Count me in!" Sonic said, determined.

"Me too," a voice said and everyone turned to see Velma, coming down, dressed like Luke Skywalker, followed by Vanellope.

Seeing Vanellope, Mabel asked "Hey, Vanellope, want to go on a violent sneak attack with us?"

"Sure, I can milk this cameo for a few more awesomeness," Vanellope said, excited.

"Excellent." Joshua said, turning to Mandy, "Mandy, since you want to be in charge and you're leading this space attack, I guess that means you're promoted to...Lord Commander High Crown Lady Captain. Are you capable for this task?"

"Capable?" Mandy said, shrugging. "Yeah, sure."

"Great," Joshua said, nodding.

That idea, resulting in a collective groan of disappointment from some of the group.

"I sensed he'd say that," Grim murmured.

"Well then, let's do this!" Sonic said, raising up a fist as he was feeling determined, "For the Jedi and Rebellion!"

"For the Jedi and the Rebellion!" Everyone shouted in unison.

* * *

 **Later...**

"Ma'am, we're in range of that ALIEN BATTLE STATION!" Mabel reported.

"Can they track us yet?" Mandy asked as she sat down in Joshua's chair as if it was a throne.

"No, ma'am," Dipper replied.

"Good. Prepare the away team for beaming." Mandy said before activating the intercom, "Joshua, I'd hate to interrupt your thinking time, but the REAL heroes are ready."

"Glad to hear that, Mandy," Joshua replied, saluting her. "I'll check out what's inside that Black Hole and be right back. You just focused on attacking those black creatures. Beside, we got a pretty low-key day plan."

At the Engineering Room, Double D was sitting there, talking to QT as they both looking nervous by the recent turn of events.

Just then, Double D felt a hand on his shoulder and he and QT looked to see Velma standing next to him.

"Is Joshua here?" Velma asked.

"No, he's not here," Double D replied, "Why?"

"'Cause I'm not going with them." Velma explained

"What?" QT said and looks at her shocked "Where are you going?"

"I need you to teleport me there." Velma answered, handing Double D and QT a slip of paper with some coordinates on it.

QT took the paper and read it, "This leads to..."

"My choice," Velma stated.

Double D was surprised by the coordinates, "But that's…"

"You MUST!" Velma said, interrupting him.

"But they'll HURT YOU!" Double D pointed out to her.

"Listen to me. You're not going to believe me," Velma said, "but you need to hear me out. This goes against everything that life, the universe, and everything we stand for; but if I don't make it back and Joshua may get stuck in that Black Hole there, you're the only hope for the multiverse."

Double D looks at her, a bit worried, "That is so...so...inspirational. How?"

"You're all going to have to try your best" Velma simply said

"But what do you want us to do?" QT asked

"Trust in Joshua, then trust in me, then trust in yourselves…to do the right thing." Velma told her.

"And what is the right thing?" Double D asked, unsure

Velma simply told him. "You'll figure it out soon enough."

Double D and QT looks at the paper and sighed. They hesitantly prepares the teleport.

QT, looks at her, said. "See you around, Ms. Dinkley."

"Later, you two," Velma said, grinning, she then gets teleported out.

* * *

Joshua soon strapped himself inside the X-Tornado, wearing a Judge Dredd helmet, and then motioned to everyone, "Okay, we're starting this party over with! **CUE EPIC ACTION MUSIC!** "

As the song, _I'm a Distraction_ from _To Boldly Flee_ , is playing, The Blue Typhoon flew towards the Black Comet and the Black Star ready for the final battle...

As soon as everyone from the strike and distraction team did their part of the plan and were back on board, they got back into their regular outfits and to their stations.

Mandy still sits in the chair and said "Alright then, let's begin this attack. Computer, take us into firing range."

"Yes, madam!" Computer said excited as it prepares to pull outs weapons on the ship.

"And don't listen to Wander about barrel rolls" Mandy said seeing that Computer was about to do that.

"Yes, madam" The computer on screen said, disappointed.

Back on the Black Comet, the aliens got back to work, under the fear that the Blue Typhoon was close soon enough.

One of the Black Arms turned to Black Death said, "Sir, the enemy ship is coming within range."

"What? Put it on screen!" Black Death ordered. The Blue Typhoon appeared on a screen, coming right at them, "Well, we'll show them the wrath of the Black Arms. Target that ship and fire!"

The Blue Typhoon and the Black Comet were exchanging fire. The Blue Typhoon was firing blue lasers and photon torpedoes.

"Yeah, FIRE THOSE TORPEDOES AND LASERS! I'M THE LEADER! DO AS I SAY!" Mandy shouted, really getting into it.

However, she standing up just as a random safe fell onto the chair, "Nope, NOT THIS TIME!"

Mandy side-stepped a missile, "THIS time, my captaining is gonna do something..."

Mandy then holds up a metal plate to avoid a lightning blast, "OTHER THAN DIE!"

Mandy got back into the captain's chair as a car passes by, "ALRIGHT! FULL IMPULSE! SHIELDS AT FULL POWER MAXIMUM AND SHAKE THAT CAMERA FOR MORE DRAMATIC EFFECT!"

Mandy pointed to Mabel, who was recording all this with her video camera, and does so as Mandy nodded approvingly.

Meanwhile, outside, Joshua drove straight at the Black Hole. The thing had been calling him for a while now, but it was about to get an answer. He didn't know what was on the other side, but he had to find out. His X-Tornado flew right into the center of the Black Hole...and vanished with a trace.


	8. Part 7

**Inside the Black Star...**

"Your friend's fleet is lost." Black Doom said to Starfire, "And soon, the Black Hole will be ours."

"It's useless to resist, master." Starfire said to Black Doom.

"You're wrong," someone stated. They turned to see Velma with a lightsaber she's holding, "As long as someone resists, it's NOT lost!"

"Oh, we shall see." Black Doom stated, "Sithfire?"

"Yes." Starfire said, looking up.

"Kill her." Black Doom ordered.

"Very well," Starfire said before looking at Velma with a red lightsaber and shouted, "Don't underestimated me!"

"You don't wanna do this," Velma stated.

"I WON'T LET YOU END THEIR PLANS!" Starfire bellowed.

As the two began to circle each other, Velma replied to her, "You let the Black Arms to twist your mind until now...now, you've become the very thing you swore to destroy."

"Don't lecture me, Velma, I don't fear the Black Arms like you do." Starfire growled.

"Very well, then..." Velma cut off, pulling out his own lightsaber.

"So be it," Starfire answered. The two activated their lightsabers and yelled in battle, before clashing them together.

* * *

 **? - Inside the Black Hole...**

Joshua's eyes shot open and he looked around to see that the environment he was in was rather...familiar.

"The ARK?" Joshua asked, looking unimpressed, "Really? THAT'S the big twist? The Black Hole was the ARK all along? REAL original, guys! REAL NICE! I TOTALLY didn't see that one coming! You REALLY blew my mind! God, what a let down!"

He then sees a console and turned it on, but the screen appears showing...Professor Gerald's Diary.

Shocked by this, Joshua eye's open wide in shock as he scrolls down. He then hears someone coming. He then turns off the console and stands waiting.

Suddenly, he got the biggest shock as coming into the room was...

...Shadow the Hedgehog, only that it's an alternate version of himself.

Upon seeing it, Joshua was surprised. "Oh…my….god."

* * *

On the Black Star, Velma and Starfire were continuing their light saber duel.

Velma lowers her lightsaber while Starfire gets up.

"Master Vanellope has taught you well, I see." Starfire stated.

Velma wanting to reach her student said "I will not hurt you, Starfire."

"Really?" Starfire stated to her, "'Cause my Tamarian instincts disagrees with that."

"I still see some good in you," Velma explained "Please, You feel there's hope for our worlds."

"It's too late for me, Velma." Starfire said, looking down only to then raises her lightsaber and screamed.

"YOU WERE A HEROINE!" Velma shouted, "I THOUGHT YOU'D HELP US STOP THE BLACK ARMS, NOT JOIN THEM!"

"I HATE YOU!" Starfire roared, buckled over.

"YOU WERE MY STUDENT AND MY FRIEND, STARFIRE!" Velma shouted, "I MISSED YOU!"

"That's it, ramp up the drama." One of the black aliens said, munching on popcorn.

* * *

 **Back to the ship-to-ship battle,...**

The Blue Typhoon and the Black Comet were continuing to exchange fire with each other. Each blast as wide around as it either taking off chunks of the heroes' vessel or bouncing off force fields.

Black Death laughed. "This is the hour of our crepe suzette! Hahahaha!"

"FIRE HYPER SUPER HEAD BAND!" Rook ordered.

The Blue Typhoon fired the hyper super head bands, but all they did was bounce off the Black Comet.

"It's no use, their shields aren't weakening. The head bands aren't hardcore enough to bust the Black Comet!" Mabel reported.

"GREAT!" Mandy yelled, "Is there anything stronger than that?!"

"I have an invention!" Edward exclaimed, holding up a diagram. Upon hearing this, Dipper screamed and ran away.

Edward handed it to Double D, "It's the only thing more powerful and stronger than a Head Band!"

"Edward, YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Double D exclaimed, hugging her.

"Your hat is funny." Edward said, giggling.

Double D released her and looked at Cameron and QT, who was holding onto each other for dear life, "Hey, guys, we could some help!"

"GAME ON!" Cameron exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"Then let's go!" QT said, leading the two away. This would either work or...well, they didn't want to think about that. Double D, QT, Cameron, and Edward head off to construct the giant laser and hopefully win this battle.

* * *

 **Inside the Black Hole…**

Joshua still stood shocked to see an alternate version of Shadow standing there. It was overwhelming but Shadow was asking him if this was a trick or real.

Alternate Shadow asked "Who are you?"

"I'm the visitor," Joshua replied.

"Then, visitor. Please tell me. I need to know about my past. Who am I? What am I?" Alternate Shadow asked, confused.

"I guess you're the character," Joshua explained.

The alternate Shadow was shocked that he was really just a made-up, fictional character. He replied, "Please, tell me more!"

Joshua sighs and nod. It was time to spill the beans.

"Okay, how do I explain this?" Joshua murmured before saying, "you were a character that SEGA had created for their latest Sonic video game. I don't why, but it was a pretty fine game. And so I was writing myself a fan-fiction crossover, in the tradition of Channel Awesome's 4th year Anniversary and a little tie-in to the 'Black Arms' story arc. And in the crossover, I wrote in that I went inside this Black Hole, and the only thing I kinda think of that been really weird inside that Black Hole was if I meet up with the character that started it all: You."

"So, I'm just a character?" Alternate Shadow asked.

"Well, you were at first." Joshua corrected, "But now...you're something else."

"What?" Alternate Shadow asked.

"Evolved." Joshua answered.

Alternate Shadow looked confused, so Joshua elaborated, "Think about, when you teamed up with Eggman to help conquer the world in _Sonic Adventure 2_ , did you actually give a thing or two about your promise to Maria? And when you tried to find the seven Chaos Emeralds during your first encounter with the Black Arms in your own video game, did you actually give a dumb-dumb about the truth about who you are? I didn't expect that when SEGA created you long ago, but ever since then something seems to be guiding you to a new path, which made you've changed. And seeing where we are, I wonder that there's only one last choice to make."

Joshua shifted his gaze. Shadow followed it and saw where it led—a simple window, showing Earth.

"What's out there?" Alternate Shadow asked.

"I guess that's...reality," Joshua answered.

* * *

 **Black Star...**

"You can't hide, Velma, it's not that big of a room." Starfire said as she searches for Velma.

"I will not hurt you," Velma called out to her from her hiding spot.

"You know there is nothing left for us," Starfire said as she tries to convince Velma to join her "Only failure. Join me and you can complete my training."

Velma trembles a bit, Starfire picking up her thoughts then said "Hmm, just as I thought. You have concern for your friends, especially for….Joshua."

Velma opens her eyes in shock as Starfire figures out what is happening.

"So Joshua's in the hole. Your failure is now complete. Once we have him on our side, we'll turn him into the next Tamarian warrior."

"NO!" Velma shouted, springing from her hiding place and holding her lightsaber over her head and a look of pure rage on her face.

Starfire ran at Velma and they both began delivering a series of powerful blows to each other.

Velma eventually buckled under the blows and Velma, taking advantage of the moment of weakness, knocked the lightsaber from Starfire's hand before grabbing it and Velma raises her lightsaber to strike her down and Starfire shields herself, but Velma hesitates. Now, she had her former apprentice at her mercy.

Black Doom chuckled as he applauded, "Good, good. Now, Dinkley, strike down your friend and take her place at my side!"

Velma looked down at Starfire with a torn expression. Starfire did betrayed them, tried to kill her, and threatened their own friends. But she remembered their memories...

 _"Tell ya what," Velma said, grabbing Starfire's hand, "You get my back and I'll get yours."_

 _"Deal." Starfire smiled._

"No." Velma simply said, deactivating her lightsaber and tossing it away. "You failed, alien scum, I'm a detective of Mystery Inc.."

Black Doom remained quiet for a moment before saying, "So be it…Dinkley."

* * *

 **Black Hole...**

"What do you mean 'reality'?" Alternate Shadow asked Joshua.

"Out there's a world of disorder without structure, plot, themes, story arcs, or purpose." Joshua answered. He gestured to the whole ARK, "In THIS world, the fictional one, you have purpose. But out there, you'll be like the dealer of your own destiny."

"And…what happens to your story?" Alternate Shadow asked.

"Then the fan-fict that I made for myself, for you, the people, and the characters in it, will be continued some other time." Joshua answered.

"How?" Alternate Shadow asked.

"Doug Walker once said, 'Every character has a purpose. If not, why would we write them?" Joshua replied, "Every single detail, every single word, everything in the background all serves a better goal. But if just one of those elements leaves, if one evolves beyond the story, it disappears. It's like a house of cards. You take one away and the entire thing falls apart'."

Shadow, concerned, begins to think.

* * *

 **Black Star...**

Black Doom stood up and began to advance on Velma, who was suddenly regretting tossing away her only weapon.

"If you will not join me, then I have no choice but to DESTROY you," Black Doom said, sending a blast of lightning at Velma, knocking her into the wall.

"You cannot win what you have lost." Black Doom said, zapping Velma again, "You cannot protest what we have SILENCED! You will pay for your lack of vision, OUR vision!"

Velma yelled in pain as she fell to the ground, writhing in pain. "Starfire...HELP ME!" she screamed in agony.

Starfire, watching this, thought, _Hmm, she did try to kill me, but on the other hand, she does have a very good back-up plan to save me_

"NOOOOOO!" Starfire shouted, using her powers to fight Black Doom and they hit him, sending him crashing into a wall.

She walked over to Velma and helped her to her feet, "You were right. Sometimes, parodies ARE worth fighting for."

"Glad to have ya back, Starfire." Velma said, shaking her student's hand.

"Glad to BE back." Starfire smiled as the two walked away.

She then washes her paint face with a wash rag and throws it on the floor before saying, "Some parodies are worth fighting for."

* * *

 **Back at the ship-to-comet battle, things went from bad to worse…**

"IT'S TOO MUCH!" Mega Man shouted, looking surprisingly terrified, "THE SHIELDS ARE DOWN! ONE MORE HIT, AND WE'RE DONE FOR!"

"Does anyone have any ideas?!" Sylvia shouted to everyone.

"Guys, where's that laser gun already?!" Mandy shouted.

"Right here!" Cameron called as he, Double D, QT, and Edward loaded their new invention into the launch bay and shut it, "Locked and loaded!"

"FIRE!" Mandy shouted.

"MOVE US NOW!" Sonic shouted, as the Blue Typhoon Hummingbird 1000 fired a golden bomb right at the enemy ship.

The Black Comet was hit by the laser gun, which exploded and released a gazillion additional explosions the moment it made contact. The Black Arms screamed, with looks on their faces that knew they were doomed, as the Black Comet flew directly towards the Black Star.

In flashes of blue light, Velma and Starfire appeared on the bridge, as did Joshua, who's back from his trip from the Black Hole. Everyone looked out the window and saw a pillar of smoke billowing from the Black Star.

"Boy, did I bet on the right horse after all!" Joshua grinned, giving Velma and Starfire a smack on their backs.

Suddenly, both the third Black Comet and the Black Star collided, causing an explosion so big that it completely wiped out the Black Arms.

"What happened?" Mabel asked in shocked.

Everyone turned to see Space Dandy had pressed a large, red button in the center of a remote device.

"Well, whatever it was, it's not mine anyway." Dandy said, tossing away the remote.

"YEAH!" Joshua cheered. "We did it! The Black Arms are toast!"

Just then, a voice appeared. It was coming from the Black Hole, "You did it, Joshua. You and your friends have saved everything...good-bye."

The Black Hole's spiraling began to slow to a stop and it began to shrink into nothingness. Everyone was relief.

Their comfort was short-lived as the everything began to rumble and the Black Hole began to grow larger. The Black Hole continues to grow bigger and more unstable, if it continues, all worlds, universes, and multiverses, not just our heroes, will be all consumed by it.

Mandy, wanting to get a safe distance from it, said "Computer, get us away from that thing. Maximum warp!"

"I can't!" The Computer told her. "We're out of gas!"

"Fantastic." Mandy said, sarcastically.

"Great, I show up just in time to see everything fall to pieces." Joshua muttered.

QT, looking at the console, looks to the others. "It's getting bigger!"

Just then, Zoey and Sylvia walked in with Shadow, telling the others. "It's unstable. It's out of control."

Mike looked over and asked, in a surprisingly serious voice, "We're not gonna make it, are we?"

Everyone hearing that remained quiet, not wanting to answer while the Black Hole gets closer to them.

The crew, including Vanellope, all watched as it approach the ship to await the unknown fate.

Zoey said, watching "I guess this is it…"

Joshua, wanting their possible last memories of this adventure to be happy, said. "Hey, you remember when you, Starfire, and Velma went to the lab?"

"Wasn't it cool?" Cameron said, remembering.

"It was very funny." Joshua said, chuckling.

"My favorite part was that I hear Mike and Zoey make out, and my face was petrified," Mega Man said, remembering and laughing.

"Mine was that Velma and I had our first lightsaber fight like in Star Wars," Starfire said, smiling and hugging Velma.

"Telling the computer to do a barrel roll," Wander said, sharing.

"Our trip to BooBies," Dandy shared of their trip to a breastuarant.

"Finally being in charge," Mandy shared.

"I remember us getting back together," Sonic said and added "And I just remember being the fastest thing alive and loving every minute of it"

"This was a great space, sci-fi parodying crossover adventure," Joshua said, nodding

"Yes, it was." Mike said, smiling.

"For the Jedi and the Rebellion…," Billy just said

"For the Jedi and the Rebellion!" Everyone said as their final words.

As they prepare, Mike and Zoey hold each other's hand and look at each other a bit as the Blue Typhoon went into the hole.


	9. Epilogue: PARTY TIME!

The entire crew of the Blue Typhoon got up, recovering from the experience of entering the Black Hole.

Mike looking around asked "Where are we?"

"We're back on Earth." Joshua said, recovered a bit "This is where Shadow fought the Black Arms, how it all started this whole mess."

Meow looked around, noticing something. "Is there any sign of Shadow?"

"No, doesn't look like it…" QT said, looking around as well

Mabel, looking somber, said "I guess…he didn't make it"

Wander had tears in his eyes, looked down sad and Sylvia hugs him.

Suddenly the Force is heard. Everyone looks up hearing them and Eddy said "What the heck?"

Soon a big explosion of light happens blinding everyone who shield their eyes. When it dies down, everyone looks to see standing before them is...

...Obi-Wan Kenobi who says "Greetings, young heroes!"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi!" Joshua said, excited to see him.

"What are you doing here?" Mabel said, also excited while Vanellope looks on in excitement.

"Well, I was busy doing my Jedi training in the swamp…" Kenobi said, "When Yoda and I heard a knock on the door. We weren't sure where he came from, but the name tag read 'To the Jedi and the Rebellion, from the Black Hole' Tell me, do you know who this is?"

He steps aside to reveal someone wearing a white robe, he removes the hood to reveal it to be...

...Shadow the Hedgehog, alive and well.

"Shadow!" Joshua said excited as he ran up to him while Kenobi laughs happily.

Shadow, a little confused, look at him and said "Obi-Wan Kenobi told me that you all risked your lives to come and save me, but why would you do this?"

"Because the Force guides us, surrounds us, gives us hope and purpose." Joshua said and then said sarcastically, "Great, now I get the point! Don't you even remember?"

"Remember? Remember?" Shadow said, trying to think concentrating everyone, then points to Joshua and said "Josh. Your name is Joshua."

This amused everyone, including Kenobi who said "Close enough!"

Joshua take Shadow to reunite him with all the others who were just as happy to see him okay, if mostly confused.

Wander, having something on his mind, looks to Kenobi and asked "But Kenobi, I'm confused, how did we get here?"

"I can answer that one!" A voice behind Obi-Wan Kenobi said and Tails steps out.

"Tails! We thought we'd never see you again!" Sylvia said, surprised.

"I guess we all hoped to see you again" Mabel adds to that.

"Well, you can't keep a good genius down" Tails said simply

"But how? I thought the Black Hole destroyed everything." Edward asked.

"No! It merely RESET everything!" Tails simply said.

"But I don't understand. What about the inconsistencies?" Cameron asked.

"Oh, there's still be inconsistencies. More plot holes and all, but it's the little surprises that make life worth it!" Tails replied and added, "So celebrate them. Enjoy them! Your adventure has just begun, just like ours, so make it a good one, parodies and all."

"So that's it?" Mandy asked after thinking about it "You both just hitched a ride here to give us this giant plot speech?"

"Well, what do we do?" Dipper asked, unsure.

"Well…" Dandy said and everyone looked at him, smiling. "I just got QT set the Aloha Oe's coordinates to BooBies. You know what that means?"

Joshua said, excited "Big low-budget, independent defeat of the Black Arms mambo film-coke party!"

* * *

And so, back in space, everyone gathered at BooBies and had a party. Billy, Ed, Eddy, and Dipper rocking out with no shirts on.

"You know…I think this is the beginning of something beautiful" Mike said to his girlfriend, Zoey, watching the stars together

"Yeah" Zoey said smiling. Then, Mike and Zoey kissed.

Dipper, Cameron, and Double D keep Mabel company. Dipper asked "So, you think you'll every find true love again?"

"I don't know, Dipper." Mabel said, sadly and added "I really got to stop chasing all these cute guys who just reject me."

Billy, who was nearby with Mabel, grins.

Mabel, noticing, pushes him away. "Sorry, not now."

"Okay!" Billy said and walks off.

"Hey…" Mabel said, suddenly interested and goes after him.

"Here we go again" Dipper said, upsetting.

Cameron and Double D walked up, seeing this, nods. "Indeed."

Sonic and Mega Man were sitting on a table and Joshua was telling them their second crossover, 'Worlds Unite'.

"Okay, so in the sequel of your last crossover," Joshua began telling them, "you two were kidnapped and been roboticized by Egghead and Wily and your worlds were merged by a madman named Sigma."

"That makes sense!" Sonic said, smiling as he wrote that down and watches the BooBies waitresses dance.

Velma was standing away from the party. She looks and sees the ghost of Ventus in his Obi-Wan Kenobi costume appears, making Velma smiles. Soon a ghost of Vanellope with Yoda ears appears followed by…

...Luke Skywalker, which confuses them and Vanellope shrugs.

Starfire come up and see her. She hugs Velma and the two rejoin the party. Luke and Vanellope disappear, and Ventus waves goodbye before vanishing.

Everyone enjoys the party, sang the songs 'I'm a Distraction' from _To Boldly Flee_ and 'Viva Namida' from _Space Dandy,_ and lived happily ever after.

 **THE END!**


End file.
